


Your Lips are like Wine

by Erdbeermilch



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdbeermilch/pseuds/Erdbeermilch
Summary: Ben can't resist a tipsy Henry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](http://batdadben.tumblr.com/post/149388051794/ben-henry-doing-shots-together) of Ben & Henry drinking shots together.

His throat was burning as the next shot of vodka was going down it. The alcohol was making him feel dizzy and warm at the same time. The music was loud and Henry could feel it in his whole body, the bass making him vibrate.

 

"I think I had enough," he said, too quiet for everyone to hear, just Ben shifted next to him and turned to look at him.

 

"Enough?" He asked, looking into Henry's eyes and Henry could only nod, which made his head spin even more.

 

Ben talked to Jason and the other guys for a moment - probably telling them they were leaving, but Henry couldn't hear anything - before grabbing Henry's upper arm to guide him through the masses of people to the doors. Not for the first time he was happy to have bodyguards, who made sure they got out safely.

 

Finally outside, Henry took a deep breath of the cold and fresh night air and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence for a second.

 

"Didn't think you'd be such a lightweight," Ben chuckled next to him while lightening up a cigarette in his mouth. "Let's walk to the hotel, mh? Some more fresh air will be good for you."

 

"I'm not-" drunken, Henry wanted to say but stopped mid-sentence because that was a lie. "Yeah okay," he mumbled instead, opening his eyes again.

 

Ben took a few steps forward, blowing out thick, white smoke before looking back at Henry. "Can you walk?" he asked with a laugh.

 

Henry didn't answer the question, instead he mumbled "I'm cold," while demonstratively rubbing his hands over his arms.

 

"I would give you my jacket, but I'm not wearing one," the other man replied, smile on his lips, "but you can walk in my arms, warm and steady."

 

Henry nodded quickly and in the next second he found himself on Ben's side, his firm, muscled arm wrapped around his shoulder, holding Henry close to his body. Henry leaned in, wrapping his own arm around Ben's waist. "Nice," he hummed, clearly satisfied. "You smell good."

 

"Sweat and alcohol? Yeah, must smell fantastic," Ben laughed again and then walked towards their hotel. They walked the rest of the way in silence, Ben taking a drag from his cigarette every other minute, but nobody said a word.

 

"We're here," Ben said while throwing the cigarette end on the ground, "which room number do you have?"

 

Henry looked up, licking over his lips. "Seven twenty-something," he replied after a moment.

 

"Oh twenty-something, okay. We'll just try your card on every door on the seventh floor then." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Where's your room card?"

 

"My wallet," Henry replied, moving his hands over the pockets of his jeans to look for his wallet. "Fuck," he coursed and then sighed, "I think I forgot it at the damn bar."

 

"I'll text Jason, he'll bring it later. But for now, you can crash in my suite. It's big enough for at least ten people so we'll be fine." Ben grinned, walking inside the hotel.

 

Henry felt like he'd fall asleep any second. He didn't care about where he slept, he just wanted a soft, warm, horizontal surface. He followed Ben inside the hotel, the elevator and then in his big suite - which was much bigger than Henry's but he was too sleepy to be angry about it.

 

After taking off his shoes, Henry let himself fall face first on the wonderful soft pillows on the huge bed in the middle of the room. It was amazing, so comfortable and fluffy and it smelled fantastic. It smelled just like Ben. Henry groaned, rubbing his face on the pillow.

 

"Are you okay?" Ben asked from where he was standing next to the bed, amused look on his face as he watched Henry. "Think you're gonna sleep well in this?"

 

Henry hummed and nodded. "It's you," he mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow, "your scent. 's so hot. You're so hot."

 

Ben sucked in a breath and was happy that nobody could see the blush rising on his cheeks. "Damn Henry, next time you're not allowed to get any drop of alcohol in your mouth."

 

Henry rolled around, laying on his back, his eyes glued on Ben. "I want you." He said simply, licking over his bottom lip.

 

Ben suppressed a groan, looking down at the other man sprawling over the bed. Under any other circumstances  he'd be on the bed in seconds but right now he couldn't take advantage of a slightly drunken Henry.

 

"Just sleep it off, Henry," he mumbled, not taking his eyes away from the beautiful sight in front of him.

 

"No," Henry answered with a shake of his head, sitting up carefully, "Please, I need you." He reached out with his hand, touching Ben's hips with it. "It's gonna be good. Promise."

 

Ben groaned this time, not trying to hold it back. Henry looked so innocent, glassy eyes looking up at him, filled with lust. And Ben was weak, too weak, because he wanted Henry probably since the very first day he saw him in his ridiculously tight Superman suit.  He put his hands on Henry's shoulders, carefully pushing him back on the bed. Ben followed, crawling over Henry. "It's hard to say no to you," he mumbled while Henry's hands moved to his chest, stroking over it.

 

"Then don't," the other man replied, blue eyes sparkling.

 

Ben sighed, leaning down to press a kiss on the corner of Henry's mouth. He could feel Henry's dick, hard and heavy in his jeans, pressing against Ben's crotch where he was hard himself. He started to move, moving his hips forward to press Henry into the mattress and get friction on his cock. Henry moaned, surprised and happy about the sudden good feeling on his dick.

  
"More," he mumbled, his arms wrapping around Ben's neck who continued to press kisses on Henry's skin, his cheek, his neck. Henry moved his hips up, rubbing himself on Ben's leg while his hands moved down on Ben's shirt, pulling on the hem of it. "Take it off."

 

Ben pushed himself up, breath coming out heavily. He looked down at Henry before pulling the shirt over his head in one quick movement. He grinned as Henry moaned loudly, his hand  touching the bare skin.

 

Ben leaned down again, this time pressing his lips right on Henry's who opened his mouth with a hum, letting the other man inside while he continued to rub his crotch on him. Kissing Henry was so much better than he ever imagined. Soft and warm lips, tasting like too much alcohol but it was fine, it was nice. For a moment it was just them, rubbing against each other, quietly moaning, before Henry cried out.

 

"I need to-" he started before he slammed his hips into Ben's, moaning loudly and then fell back. "Come," he finished, blushing softly, "Sorry."

 

Ben shook his head, kissing Henry again heatedly while rubbing himself off on Henry, creaming his pants like a horny teenager. He groaned into Henry's mouth before falling on the bed next to him. "Damn."

 

They lay on the bed in silence, catching their breaths before Ben turned to look at Henry. The younger man had his eyes closed, looking way too innocent. For a second Ben felt a pang of regret, Henry was tipsy and Ben took advantage of it, although he didn't have sex with him so- He stopped his thoughts and rubbed his hands over his face. They'd talk in the morning, now he just wanted to sleep as well.

 

*~*

 

Henry woke up to a terrible, sticky feeling in his pants, which he didn't feel since his teenage years. He opened his eyes carefully, the bright light burning in them and his head was throbbing. As he tried to remember what happened last night he caught the sight of something lying next to him. Something big, breathing softly. Henry blushed immediately, his cheeks burning when he finally remembered what has happened and stared at Ben, still sleeping next to him. He didn't know how long he just looked at the other man, but suddenly Ben was opening his eyes and Henry didn't know what to say.

 

"Hey," Ben rasped, voice thick with sleep, a smile on his lips, "Slept well?"

 

Henry nodded and felt the heat on his cheeks once again.

 

Ben sat up, chest still naked. "Do you remember anything of last night?"

 

Henry nodded again, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Everything."

 

"Oh." Ben rubbed a hand over his neck, looking apologetically at Henry. "We don't have to talk about it. I'm gonna take a shower." Ben rolled out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, too quick for Henry's brain to react.

 

"No, wait-" Henry started but the bathroom door clicked and Ben was gone. Henry sighed and carefully stood up, his head still hurting like he slammed it against a brick wall for hours. He followed Ben inside the huge bathroom, the shower was already running and Ben stood inside it, completely naked and Henry had to suppress a moan.

 

Ben almost screamed as a hand touched his naked, wet back. He turned around and turned the water off, looking at Henry. "Jesus, don't do that again."

 

"Sorry," Henry grinned and then licked over his lips, "Sorry for scaring you but.. I'm not sorry about last night. I wanted it. I still do."

 

Ben swallowed, water drops falling from his hair and running down his body. "What? Are you sure?"

 

The other man laughed and nodded. "In case you don't regret it either and you want that too."

 

"Fuck, of course," Ben replied, pulling Henry in a kiss, "I wanted you forever."

 

"Stop, you're wet," Henry mumbled against Ben's lips.

 

Ben hummed and without any further warning he turned the shower on again and grinned. "So are you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me [here](http://batdadben.tumblr.com). I'm taking requests for Superbat & Benry at the moment.


End file.
